Plaything
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome comes to visit you at your place and he only has one thing on his mind.


It's a cold and quiet night in your room.

You were laying on your bed, trying your best to stay warm. You pulled your comforter more tightly around yourself. The mid-January frost seeps in through your opened windows, the cold air brushing against your skin. You've been laying here for what seems to be ages. You debate rising from your cocoon to make some coffee to warm your bones, but figure it's not worth getting up. A sigh escapes your lips, and you're surprised to find that it doesn't come out in cloud form. You decide there's one thing you can do that doesn't involve getting up.

The more you thought about it, the more promising it sounded. A finger lazily runs circles over your stomach and you feel your skin prickle beneath your fingertip. Your legs widen slightly and your hand slowly begins to trail down to your waistband, toying with it idly. Low anticipatory heat settles in the pit of your abdomen, licking out across your skin. You slip your hand past the elastic barrier, and you hiss softly at the touch of the chilled digits.

You revel in this discovery. The contrasting cold against your warm core elicits a shiver across your body. You slide in one curious finger experimentally and stifle a gasp against the back of your other hand. Your eyes clamp shut, brows furrowed. You add another finger, then another, and your mind starts to wander, fading in your fevered state. Your pace quickens, and the room suddenly feels much warmer.

You're sure it's a poor imitation, but you're starting to imagine what it feels like to be taken by the ginger maniac that was all over the news, it was a strange thing to fantasize about considering the circumstances, but he piqued your interest.

You kicked the comforter down to your ankles, knees bent. Your hands are determined, and his name slips freely from your lips.

A chuckle strikes you from your blissful state. Eyes flying open, you scramble to cover yourself, disoriented. You catch the ginger reclining on your window sill with a wide grin on his face.

"Don't let my presence stop you, dollface. Go on, please continue." he urged.

Your mouth is hanging open, you floundered for words, "What, how are you-"

You hug the blanket close to your body, trying to hide your flushed face and embarrassment, completely bewildered.

Your visitor straightens, the edge of his lips turning upwards. "You know, I come by here all the time, watching you. How could I not? When you sound oh-so cute, especially when you moan my name." he whispered. "You're a loud one, wake the neighbors often?" he added with a cackle.

Your eyes are widened, you're surprised that your fire-hot face hasn't burned through the sheet yet. At your flustered stammering, he hushes you with a wave of his finger, and quietly paces to your bedside. You lean away instinctively.

He catches your chin between his fingers gently. "You've been unaware of my watching you, studying you. But tonight," he trails off, his eyes are enthralling, and you're stunned unto stillness, "That's all going to change." he murmured, his grin broadening.

"You've been watching me, like stalking me?" you asked, your body quivering as you held onto the blanket.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, doll, more like observing from afar." he inches closer to you, his hands planted on the bed.

"How long have you been coming here?" you stuttered, your face heating up even more as he kept his eyes fixed on yours.

"Oh don't act so coy, there's no harm in stopping by once in a while is there?" he raised an eyebrow, he leans in so close that his breath is chasing yours.

The silence that hangs afterwards is heavy with signification. Finally, whether in an act of boldness or stupidity, you're not sure which, you surge forward to draw him into a heated kiss. He's a little taken aback by it, but he smirks lightly against your lips.

You feel his tongue, startlingly warm, sliding against your lips, and you more than willingly let him enter. At some point, you realize that he has backed you down against the bed, his palm resting against your breastbone.

The hand trails to the hem of your nightshirt and he suddenly utters, "I want to hear you at your loudest."

You press your mouth against his to quiet him, and his smirk sends tingling waves straight to your core. The cool palm brushes up your shirt, giving both of your breasts a harsh squeeze. He pulls away from the kiss to gaze into your eyes, and you suddenly feel very exposed.

You avert your gaze from him, the ever-present warmth of a flush on your cheeks, but he turns your face back towards his, "Look at me. You've been waiting for this, haven't you? Don't pretend like you weren't just crying my name out earlier." he snickered.

You nodded your head, the fire is raging through your body and you reach for the hem of his shirt. He pulls away to help you remove it. You run your hands up his sculpted chest, a look of wonderment on your face as you stared at it. He reaches forward and begins to quickly rid of your shirt, tearing it off and making the buttons fly across the room. Once he removes your shirt, the rest of your clothes seem to just disappear. Both of you are naked seemingly in seconds, hands exploring every inch of skin you can reach.

He groans before his mouth drops to your collarbone. You take in the lustful look in his eye as he lowers his head down to your breasts, leaving wet kisses on his way there. He kneads your breasts before his tongue darts out momentarily to brush against your skin.

You start panting, still absorbing the fact that you've gotten him in your bed without even trying. He takes one of your nipples into his mouth suddenly and it immediately stiffens under his talented tongue. Your hand gently slides into his hair, while the other falls to his shoulder.

He takes his time, sucking greedily which causes you to arch your back slightly. His hand comes up to play with your other breast and soon he's pinching and twisting, while his tongue swirls, you could die right then and there and be completely happy. He switches and soothes the nipple he was pinching with his warm tongue and you practically melt into a puddle under his touch. Then he pulls away and begins to kiss your stomach, he's moving down and when your lust addled brain realizes this, you shiver with anticipation.

"You're so fucking wet. Your pretty little pussy is just dripping for me." he smirks as he feels you tremble. He hovers over you suddenly, whispering, "Y/N, do you want to know what I want to do to you? What I've been wanting ever since I started watching you?"

"W-What?" you asked softly.

"That's a good girl. I'll tell you. I want," he grinned, "I want you beneath me. I want to kiss every last part of you. I want to fuck you with my tongue. I want to make you come all over my mouth and again with my fingers. I want you squirming, and I want the only thing coming from your mouth to be my fucking name." he murmured in a husky tone. He slides down your body, flushed and sweaty, and kisses your inner thigh, making you quiver.

"Does that sound good? Do you want that, Y/N?" he asked, his eyes never leaving contact with yours.

"Y-Yes." you whispered.

"Yes, what? Yes, what do you want? You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that." he chuckles loudly, waiting.

"I want you to... to use your tongue." you said in a louder voice, which makes a smug smirk appear on his face.

With that, he parts your thighs wider, settling between your legs, his eyes staring intently at your vulva.

"You're fucking soaked, I knew it. You feel that? Feel how wet you are for me?" he suddenly slips a finger inside your entrance just to feel how wet you are, his wrist grinding against your clit with the awkward angle, and then he jerks it out, making you yelp. He runs his tongue down the digit slowly to savor the taste and then popping it in his mouth, sucking the rest off quickly. "You know how sweet you taste? Sweeter than cotton candy on the tongue, and you melt just as easy." he growled, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

"You're really worked up, aren't you doll? Your clit's all swollen and ready for my tongue." he teased, you looked back at him with heavily lidded eyes, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed in this position.

You breathed deeply, staring up at the ceiling now as you settled back into the pillows underneath your head. He's spellbound by the vision before his eyes, and then gradually comes forward to lick between your moist labia. He engulfs it in his mouth, sucking firmly. You jerked sharply on the bed, moaning as you pushed into his mouth, fingers moving to tangle in his hair. The pressure of his suction continues as he moves his tongue, trailing it along your lips. Eventually releasing you from his mouth, he raises his hand to part your labia, licking across your length and pausing to play special attention to your clit.

He sucks the sensitive nub as he slides two fingers inside of you, curving them to caress the front, intensifying his pressure as you loudly moan. You're unable to control the movements of your body, pumping your hips against his face and pulling on his hair as your stomach muscles clench, your head digging into the pillow underneath you. He wraps his free hand around your waist, stilling your hips and holding you in place. He increases the strength of his hand inside you, rubbing intently against your walls as he sucks harder on your clit which makes you immediately twitch with surprise, he's determined to make you see stars.

You practically become boneless, your thighs clasping around his head to keep him in that position because you'd be damned if he stopped.

Each time you think you're going to tumble over the edge, he pulls away slightly to whisper a teasing, "Not yet."

You squeezed your thighs tighter around him, your body is in a constant state of movement. Your chest is heaving, your hands are gripping his hair, and your legs are trembling.

You feel the beginning tremors of your orgasm course through your body, clamping up tightly, you're unable to withstand the sheer pleasure of his tongue. Sensing the unusual tension in your body, he pulls back, replacing his mouth with his thumb on your clit, stroking around the glans before touching it directly, causing you to cry out. The hand inside of you slows, now moving more gently against you.

Your brain is barely functional, but you realize that's what he wants. He wants you to scream for him.

"Say my name. Let go. Come for me, you dirty little slut." he ordered. He smirks at the pleasure and desperation he sees on your face, your eyes fluttering. "I've got you."

Then he returns his tongue between your legs, sensually stroking your wet mound again and again, occasionally swirling it around that wonderful bundle of sensitive nerves.

You let your body relax against the bed. He returns his gaze to your vulva, picking up where he left off as he strokes forcefully against you, finding what he believes to be your g-spot. From your reaction, he knows he's correct in his assumption. His thumb remains on your clit, stroking the nub in tight circles. "Oh fuck, Jerome! Yes, just like that." you cried his name out softly just like he told you to.

He rubs himself against the bed, seeking his own pleasure, the sight before him becoming too much for him to handle. "Come." he commanded, and you do. He continues the work of his fingers on your body until you're past the point of no return, your walls clenching around his fingers and your thighs pressed firmly to his shoulders now. Beads of sweat rolls down your body, letting the orgasm tidal wave through you and out, as he instructed, his words flowing through your mind and egging you on. It's an orgasm like you've never had before, left momentarily blind and deaf in its wake.

He's captivated by your sounds of pleasure and the motions of your body. He's taken by surprise when a gush of fluid hits his face, bathing his nose and mouth in liquid. He's stunned into stillness for a few moments, his brain going into overdrive at what just happened.

He moves to wipe his face, staring at the fluid on his hand before sucking each one of his fingers painstakingly slow to get every bit of your juices, he moans lowly as he took each one. He leans back, his eyes traveling up your body, past your heaving chest, to your face. Your eyes are still closed as you smile broadly, your arms resting at your sides and your legs splayed open, relaxed against the mattress.

"Mhm, looks like you're a squirter, such a bad girl." he grinned.

You opened your eyes when he spoke. "I-I... I've never done that before." you bit your bottom lip in embarrassment, your face more flushed than ever.

"Is that so?" he tilted his head, chuckling. "Well I'll make damn sure that's a regular occurrence from now on." he reassured. You blinked in surprise and swallowed a gulp upon hearing that. You thought to yourself, "This was going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Now, tell me. Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, his lips came right next to your ear with his hot breath covering it, his body against yours as he pressed you down into the mattress.

"Yes, I do, please fuck me, Jerome." you begged softly, your body twitching all over.

"How bad do you want it?" he teased with a husky tone in his voice.

"Just put it in, Jerome, fuck." you pleaded, trying to push down against him, only for him to pull back and deny you the feeling you craved.

"Tell me again. Beg for my cock, you dirty slut." he ordered, rubbing the tip of it up and down against your entrance.

"I want it-I need your cock inside me. Please fuck me! Please." you cried softly, throwing your head back. You felt as if your body was going to explode with the desire inside you. It was a little embarrassing begging for him but if it was the only way that he was going to fuck you, then so be it.

You bare your teeth as you squirmed against him, but he stays firmly on top of you, still rubbing the tip maddeningly up and down your silt.

"You're all nice and wet for me... You really do need a good fucking, don't you?" he teased, his lips stretching wide in a menacing smile, and you feel yourself getting wetter at his words and a soft whimper escapes your throat without permission. He pushes it just through your outer folds, coating it in your arousal, before moving it up to rub against your aching clit.

"Fuck me Jerome." you yelped, "Just fuck me already!"

"Look at you, so desperate for it. I just love to see you beg like a bitch in heat." he chuckled lowly to himself before he spread your legs, gripping your thighs as he looks at you with a grin. "I'm not going easy on you." he warned.

"Good." you said, which makes him laugh. His seductive eyes are locked on yours as he places his hands on either side of you and quickly thrusts into you, making you moan in desire. You reach forward to grab onto his back, clawing at it with your fingernails. He gives you a moment to adjust to him before he sets a brutal pace.

"Oh fuck." you moaned as you feel yourself stretch to accommodate him, as he starts to snap his hips, sliding in and out your entrance. He kisses you fiercely before he pulls out almost to the tip again.

He panted as he continued to thrust in and out, drops of sweat causing his skin to glisten in the dim lighting of the room. You start scratching his skin harder with your fingernails, holding onto him for dear life. He presses down on the top of your thighs, making you open up even more to him, and allowing him to hit that sweet spot inside of you, your toes curling up in pleasure.

"Fuck, you are such a perfect little slut. " he said through a grunt. "You're taking me so well." he laughed, his lips against your jaw and neck, nipping and sucking lightly as you quiver underneath him.

"Such a good girl," he praised, "So good for me. Fuck." the vibrations of the words were almost too much as you writhed beneath him, still desperate, and meeting his thrusts as much as you can.

"You wanted me, you're going to get me." he growled the promise into your skin, biting and sucking as many bruises as he wanted on your neck.

"Please more, please." you moaned, not even knowing what you were begging more anymore.

"You..."

He slams back into you and you cry out. Again he pulls back.

"are..."

He thrusts forward, even harder this time, there's a throbbing sensation as you take all of him and he bumps into your cervix.

"mine." he hissed.

He kisses you again as he bucks forward and back, setting a harsh rhythm. He picks up speed and the bed creaks beneath you in protest as the scent of sex fills the room. You continue to rake your nails down his back, making him shudder, expelling a moan that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. He reaches down and begins to stroke and circle your clit, the little bud engorged and almost painful with need.

"Tell me how much you love my cock inside of you, before I stop fucking you." he demands as he growls. He leans down and bites your shoulder which makes you whine.

"I love your big cock, it feels so fucking good inside me. Oh yes, Jerome, yes please don't stop." your lips quivered as you spoke, barely able to get the words out.

His member is perfect, filling you up deliciously, and you clench and release around him in preparation for your orgasm. You can feel it coming, the beginnings of that familiar tightness forming in your pelvis, so you wrap your legs around him tightly, scratching his back relentlessly which only encourages him.

"You're my toy, every inch of you belongs to me, you hear me? I own this dripping cunt. You fucking love it, don't you? You love being used like this, which is why you're my little slut." he pants as he continues to play with your clit, the little nub swelling under his fingertips.

"Oh fuck, yes, I love it. I don't care, as long as it means we get to fuck like this." you mewled. He leans his head down to your breasts, sucking at one of the hardened peaks.

"Mine." he murmured into your skin as you feel your climax approaching.

"I-I.. Oh, Jerome... I..." you gasped, beads of sweat running down your body as he pounds into you, his thumb rubbing numerous circles into your clit over and over.

"Come for me again, c'mon, just do it, I know you're close just fucking come for me." he pulls his mouth away from your breast and moves his face to yours. His breath is hot on your cheeks, his free hand lifting to hold your jaw, fingers digging into the giving flesh as he ruts his hips against you persistently. A soft whimper comes from your throat as his hand twists to grind his finger against your clit.

You arch your back as your orgasm overtakes you, sending shock waves of pleasure from your core out to your fingers and toes. His name is the only word you can remember and you repeat it again and again as your body rides out your climax. He follows right behind you, a guttural gasp escaping his lips as he twitches deep inside of you. His body goes rigid, his mouth forming a tight O as he spills all he has inside you.

He collapses on top of you as you start to regain your senses. His weight is on you, after you've both made yourselves so vulnerable in the throes of physical passion, you revel in it at this moment. It's just what you needed.

The room is oddly silent now, say for the panting you both are doing. You don't even know what to say. Your body feels like it's completely liquid and you can barely move. He wipes the sweat sticking to his forehead with his hand, smirking down at you before pulling out of you suddenly, making you cry out.

"That was fun, as much as I'd like to stay, I'll be on my way." he reaches for his clothes and dresses himself swiftly, you lie there still, trying to catch your breath and you still can't believe what just happened. You yank the blanket up to cover your naked body, panting softly to yourself.

"You're my little plaything now, so get used to seeing me around, doll." he flashes you a wink, laughing that wicked laugh you found strangely charming.

"Jerome, I don't know if-" you started, but he was already gone. You sighed and left the bed to shut the window afterwards. You returned to the soft sheets and covered yourself again, relishing in the fact that the ginger maniac who was always on TV just fucked you, in this bed.


End file.
